


Fourteen

by Betelguese



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Danny doesn't age, Gen, Meta, POV Second Person, Phic Phight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betelguese/pseuds/Betelguese
Summary: Danny Fenton is fourteen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> For Phic Phight  
> Prompts: Danny is fourteen. But he is so, so much older than that (@bibliophilea) Sam finally asks Danny what he’s going to do with himself after noticing that he as a halfa is not actually aging with his friends and family (@ectopal)

You’re fourteen. 

You’re just a teenager. All you have to worry about is grades and high school relationships. 

How long have you been fourteen? Three months? A year? It feels longer. So much longer. 

_ You’re fourteen. _

You’ve been fourteen for a long time. 

Physically, that is. 

Chronologically, you’re older. Mentally, in terms of experience, you’re older.

Much older. 

But you’re just a boy. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

You’re not a boy, you’re a ghost. 

You’re not a ghost, you’re a hybrid, a monstrosity, a glitch in the otherwise perfect system of life and death. A bridge between two worlds that should have never collided. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

It’s good at first. You lead a double life, split between school and being a superhero, feeling the adrenaline as you transform and rush into battle. You’re powerful. You’re beloved. You’re a savior. 

Who cares that your grades are slipping? This is so much better. 

You wish you could continue doing this forever. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

The battles become harder, your opponents become smarter. You may be getting stronger, but so are they. 

There’s someone else like you, someone else who’s a halfa, but he’s a villain, but he targets your family in particular. So instead of gaining a mentor, an ally, you gain a nemesis. 

You’re tired. So tired. 

The battles continue to become harder. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

Then you meet your ultimate enemy.

You. 

You push the memory out of your mind. That future is no longer a possibility anyway. But it still haunts your dreams. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

Your friends turn fifteen, sixteen, seventeen. One of them asks what you’re going to do, since you don’t appear to be aging. You don’t know. You’re too young to know. 

Why should you have to know the answers to all of these complicated questions? Why should you have these massive responsibilities? You’re too young. 

_ You’re fourteen. _

Your body starts to change, but not in the way teenage bodies change. Even in your human form, your teeth are sharper than normal, your skin slightly tinted green. People avoid you. After all, most people’s eyes don’t glow in the shadows of the moon. 

_ You’re fourteen.  _

You’re a rift in time, frozen between alive and dead. 

Meanwhile your friends and family turn twenty, forty, sixty. 

Despite your hopes, your friends and family don’t return as ghosts. 

_ You’re fourteen. _

You’re the king of ghosts, the protector of humans. Your enemies tremble before you, and your home is safe. 

Is it your home anymore? It’s changed in these hundreds of years. You don’t know anyone personally. Your favorite restaurants are long gone. Your old school, your old house, are nothing but memories. 

_ You’re fourteen. _

You haven’t been fourteen for a very long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at either my main @thefaesayfuckyou or my DP blog @dalv-co-official


End file.
